leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Graves/@comment-187.59.129.78-20120826170359/@comment-3419132-20120829051407
Time to work my magic! Varus Varus is a high range AD carry who has a strong initiating ability which is diffrent than most AD Carries as their ults pertain around direct damage or execution. The majority of Varus' abilities are a higher range than most carries and can safely harras early game and then strike from a very safe distance during teamfights in later game. This also gives Varus the capability of farming very safely. Varus has a very high damage output when he delays his abilities by utilizing the additional damage proc from his Blighted Arrows. This can give Varus the capability to deal a high amount of damage to higher health targets on top of any AD Carry's late game capablity. However, despite Varus' high burst and range he lacks a reliable steroid ability. Despite not having a reliable steroid, when Varus' passive procs it gives a very substantial amount of attack speed and can dramtically increase your damage output in a teamfight. Varus has a high amount of synergy amongst his abilities as post-6 Varus has very strong lockdown mechanisms as he can bind a multitude of targets and then slow them after the bind wears off which will allow him to quickly burst down any target he desires and or keep high potential threats away from him. Varus benifits highly from more flat AD damage builds as his abilities scale well with AD and once he gets a kill or assist he will be granted the attack speed he may need additionaly. However this dosen't mean that building attack speed isn't recomended on him and what is to be built should be determined by the player and the current situation of the game. Overall Varus is a moderate-skill cap long-range AD carry that works very well in team fights because of his dominantly AoE abilities and CC. Graves Graves is a short to moderate range carry that works best when up-close-and-personal with his target. Graves is an easy carry to pick up but has skill potential for spectacular play. The majority of Graves abilities function around close encounters and thus will be under more pressue in ceratin situations than some other carries. That said, Graves has good escape methods through the means of his sight reduction/slow and dash. Graves' passive also helps substantionly by granting a stacking amount of armor an magic resist for consintently striking a target or taking return damage. Unlike certain carries Graves has a very reliable attack speed steroid as auto-attacking will reduce its cooldown and with sufficient attack speed from items he can consitently cast this a number of times in a single fight. Continuing with the conept of teamfights, Graves functions very well in team fights as all his direct damage abilties are AoE and can deal high damage to his intended target as well as multiple other targets. Graves has a very high farming capability because of his Buckshot's strong scaling and good base damage. Overall Graves is an easy to use but skill potent carry that works better the closer he is to the target and has a high teamfight damage potential as well as a reliable and consitent AS steroid. Vayne Vayne is a fast paced and potential hyper-carry that is very position reliant and has a moderate to high skill cap for a carry. Vayne's hyper-carry potential comes from her powerful damage steroids from her Tumble and ultimate and even more-so when combined in with each other. Vayne's base auto-attack range is rather low and will need to use her repositioning abilities to deal a high amount early gamae harass and damage. However while Vayne's damage is high, her farming capability is nothing exceptional and almost any other carry can outfarm her much easier. In difference to carries like Varus or Draven who have strong attack speed buffs Vayne has strong Attack Damage buffs and can work well when building a higher amount of attack speed than Attack Damage but similar to Varus how she is built is situational. Vayne's Silver Bolts give her the potential to very easily burst down any target with ease including tanks as it deals a strong amount of true damage as an additional proc. Using proper timing on Vayne's tumble with the damage proc on Vayne's silver bolts will deal a very high single instance of damage. Desite Vayne's short attack range she has exceptional survival skills from the stealth proc that is granted on her tumble during her ult, the tumble itself, and her condem which can knock a potential threat away and or possibly stun them against terrain which can turn a skirmish to her favor. Overall, Vayne is potential hyper-carry if fed with a moderate skill cap and very strong single target nuking power rather than strong teamfight abilities. Ezreal Ezreal is a skill shot reliant AD carry but can be played as an AD caster with his strong long-range skills. However, Ezreal can function as an AD Carry/Caster or an AP Caster/Carry as all his skills scale off of AP as well as some scaling from AD. Ezreal's early game can vary by what is maxed first giving him either a very strong poking capability or an attack speed debuff which can hamper an AD carry severly. Ezreal can utilize a number of skills very rapidly and more even after that as landing his Mystic Shot will reduce all his cooldowns by 1 second. While on paper this may not sound by much but the low natural cooldown of Mystic Shot as well as the proc applying to Mystic Shot itself will allow Ezreal to rapidly cast a multitude of abilities a number of times. Ezreal's passive gives an additional amount of damage output from landing abilities by granting him a slight attack speed buff. This buff will stack by landing mutliple abilities or hitting mutiple targets with a single spell. Ezreal has a solid escape method as he has a free flash and if Ezreal takes flash as a summoner spell he uses it during an escape he can easily get away from almost any ordeal. Overall Ezreal is a rapid succesive AD or possible AP caster that can deal a high amount of damage from a safe range.